


Wedding Night

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer have their first dance as a married couple.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Wedding Night

Geralt held Yennefer’s hand under the table. He supposed they didn’t have to hide it, but… it was nice, as if it was their little secret. She hummed softly and rocked from one side to the other as Jaskier sang.

Cirilla danced with Zoltan closer to the stage. Eskel stood in a corner, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was piss drunk, Geralt could tell, but Witchers were quick to sober up. He wasn’t sure where Lambert had gone, but something told him he and Kiera were snogging outback.

Triss had left earlier. Geralt understood but could tell Yennefer was upset. She hadn’t said anything since Triss left and her smile was tense.

Jaskier finished his song. He bowed, with one hand stretched from his body. Cirilla laughed at something Zoltan had said.

Roche and Ves stood together. Geralt could just barely hear Roche’s heart over the sound of the party. It beat faster than it ever had and even though he couldn’t hear Roche’s voice, he could read his lips.  _ Marry me _ .

Geralt smiled. The day had been awfully stressful, but it had all been worth it. Cirilla wore a dress, Zoltan a suit, Eskel and Lambert had dressed up and… of course, there was Yennefer.

Yennefer wore a white dress. It was very simple, but it was…  _ perfect.  _ Everything from the sleeves to the tail was embroidered with lilacs and her bouquet was made of the same flower. Her hair had been pulled up in an elegant hairdo, but some of the hair had loosened. She wore just a touch of makeup and Geralt could swear he had never seen her more beautiful.

He looked at her, then. Her makeup had smeared, but she was as perfect as she had been when he first saw her in the temple.

Geralt had never thought he would marry. Especially not Yennefer. She was much like the wind, it was impossible to catch her and hold her down. He had never been much of a domestic man, either. But here they were.

Priscilla stepped out on the stage. Jaskier still stood there and his face lit up when the woman came out on the stage.

“May I ask for your silence?” Priscilla asked. She held up a hand as if to get everyone’s attention. Everyone silenced, except Eskel, who had begun to snore in his corner.

“Thank you”, Geralt had another look at Yennefer as Priscilla spoke. Yennefer met his eyes this time and the tensed expression had disappeared. “I and Dandelion wanted to sing the couple something. We hoped you’d make enough space for them to dance.”

Geralt’ sighed. Jaskier stood to Priscilla’s right and had a mischievous smile on his lips.

“We have to”, Yennefer spoke only loud enough for Geralt to hear. “I won’t let you back out of this.”

Geralt stood, then. He carefully pulled Yennefer’s chair out and helped her stand, even though he doubted she needed it. She wore higher heels than usual, yet she was nowhere near as tall as him.

“I don’t know how to ballroom dance.” Geralt groaned, but made sure to stay quiet. Priscilla still talked and Jaskier added a word or two once in a while. Geralt wasn’t sure what it was about.

Yennefer took his hand in hers. Her fingers were soft and gentle, nothing like they usually were.

“I’ll help you.”

People had moved away and made a circle in the middle of the room. Cirilla stood at the very front, with a huge and bright smile on her lips. She wore a dress that matched Yennefer’s flowers, as she had walked before Yennefer.

Geralt didn’t know what he had ever done without the two of them. Before he met them, had he really lived?

“And of course”, Priscilla said, and Jaskier soon joined her. “Congratulations to the beautiful couple!”

Yennefer stopped and turned to Geralt. Her smile was more genuine now and none of the hurt was left. She gently lead Geralt’s hand to her hip and held the other. Jaskier began to play on the lute.

Yennefer swayed a little, as she waited for Priscilla to sing.

Geralt had heard the tune before, but couldn’t place it. He supposed it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Yennefer was here. Everyone he loved and cared for was here. Except for Vesemir, of course.

“ _ These scars long have yearned for your tender caress _ .”

Yennefer took the first step. Geralt followed her and he could hear Zoltan whisper something, likely to Cirilla. 

“ _ To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own. _ ”

Eskel had woken up, but Geralt didn’t notice. Like often before, he only had eyes for Yennefer. She beamed, truly.

“ _ Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep. _ ”

Yennefer’s eyes  _ did  _ glister, but Geralt knew he was the one to weep this time. He nearly gasped for air, but the tears rolled down his cheeks anyway. The hand on his shoulder disappeared for a second, to wipe the tears from his face. He gently leaned down to press his lips to Yennefer’s.

“ _ I know now if fate would have us live as one _ .”

Geralt barely noticed the change of words, now with Yennefer’s head against his shoulder. They had stopped dancing and only swayed together. Yennefer hummed as Priscilla sang.

Geralt had a look at Jaskier. He had a bright smile on his lips, but his eyes too seemed teary. Then, of course, his eyes found Cirilla. Geralt had never seen her smile as brightly as she did, then. Their eyes locked for a second, but only for a second. Her face lit up even more, if even possible.

“ _ Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep. _ ”

Geralt leaned down for another kiss. Yennefer must have pushed herself up on her tiptoes, because she crushed against his lips. The music stopped and the crowd cheered, but there was nothing of that. There was only Yennefer. Only Yennefer…

Someone crashed into them and wrapped their arms around them. It took Geralt a second to realize that it was Cirilla. She sobbed violently.

“I can’t believe you’re finally married!”

Yennefer let go of him and turned to Cirilla. They hugged.

“Only because of you, dear. We would never have without you.”

Geralt gently wrapped both arms around them. Then, in his arms, were the two women he loved the most in the entire world. There would never be a time before or after this that he’d love anyone more than them. “Yennefer’s right…  _ daughter. _ ”


End file.
